


Promises to Keep

by Nordic_girl1



Series: Geralt x Reader Trilogy [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Awful Pickup Attempts, Betrayal, Blindfolds, Comfort, Dominance, Eskel is a little OOC, F/M, Family Issues, Fighting, Filler then Good Stuff, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Geralt is Protective of His Things, Geralt is a Softie, I Add Tags Too Early :/, Lambert is an asshole (as always), Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Possible Spoilers, Promise to Update, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Some Eskal/Reader, Teasing, Too Long For My Own Good, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, blood warning, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_girl1/pseuds/Nordic_girl1
Summary: You were just a girl in the village of Carsten. You yearned to leave and to see the outside world, to be different. When you meet a strange yet familiar man, you are assured your life will change forever.Loosely based on The Witcher 3 story line in later chapters, so spoilers inside.***THANK YOU FOR 5K VIEWS!!***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for continued support and creative criticism! I am starting my page from fresh and I figured this would be a nice re-introduction to my readers. I hardly see any Geralt/reader inserts, or any that's really worth reading. I hope this does the series justice with a rather neglected pairing.

You stood next to the well in your village, slowly drawing up water for you and your family in the small village you lived in not far from one of the major cities. Times were grim, with war spread all over the land and most of your male friends and family joining in the efforts of said war, leaving you to never hear from them ever again. You had gotten used to this, barely managing to make a living on the farm your family owned.

  
You walked back to your home with a heavy bucket of water, watching some of the children in the village run past you, nearly knocking into your shins and hips. You sighed in relief and continued on, walking past the inn, looking at some of the patrons that hung around the entrance, some giving rather unpleasant and unwanted looks back.

Your feet dragged on, horses with couriers and travelers racing past you, on their way to Oxenfurt, the city of scholars and thinkers. You longed to travel with them. To see the outside world.

  
In fact, in your eighth year, you proposed an idea so absurd to your parents they refuse to talk about it, even to this day. Instead, they ordered you to inherit the family farm when they pass on, a thought that made you doubt you would ever leave the village of Carsten in your lifetime.

  
You eventually made it back to your home, taking the filled bucket inside before setting it on the kitchen table.  
Your mother was doing dishes. She turned around and thanked you, as she did with every task you did for her. She was a sweet woman, and was far too kind even after all the people she has to deal with when she sells crops and animals at the markets. You were thankful for that, unlike your father.

  
You looked out the window to see him reaping some grain he had been carefully tending to the whole season. He seemed to care more about his crops than he did about you some days. He had always been a blunt but honest man. Well-built and strong, like his father. He had never really been cozy with you like your mother but you came to accept it, like many of the stigmas and norms of this world.

  
He looked in the window at you and nodded, a small gesture of respect he gave. You smiled at him and started to wave as he looked back at his crops, as if he didn’t want any of your kindness back. You looked down to the floor as you mother turned to look at you.

  
“(Y/N), could you be a dear and walk down to the inn for me and buy some bread? Your father’s wheat crops died and we’re out of useable flour.”

  
“Of course.” You say softly as she handed you a few Crowns to spend.

  
“Use the extra to buy yourself some fruit or a drink, but don’t take too long.”

  
You nodded and walked back out onto the dirt road, kicking dust up with your feet. You walked into the bustling inn, which hosted a variety of travelers and mercenaries, looking gruff and worn from travel. You walked up to the innkeeper behind the counter, making small talk with her and purchasing bread and a small pie for yourself to eat later tonight. It was when you thanked the innkeeper and turned around to see a new traveler had walked in and sat down at one of the tables, making the noisy inn go silent.

He was burly, like most men there. Except his hair was past his shoulders and had a beautiful silver sheen to it. His catlike yellow eyes looked around, unfazed by the odd glares and comments that spread around him.

  
You gasped softly and smiled at him. You knew who he was and you were eager to talk to him, if he would have your company.

You were in the presence of an expert Witcher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/A) means your age for people who are new to reader inserts.

You walked to his table and looked at him. After a few moments, he looked up,

“Can I help you?”

  
“You’re Geralt. Geralt of Rivia, right?”

  
“Maybe I am. What use am I to you? Here to scream and run away?”

  
“No actually. I wanted to talk to you.”

  
“I’m a dangerous man to be having a chat with, you know. But have a seat if you must.”

  
You eagerly sat down at his table, “I actually admire you, sir.”

  
“Admire? Now that’s something I don’t hear often.”

  
“Mother and Father told me to stay away from your folk. They say you’re dangerous but I beg to differ. I know you are earnest people.”

  
“You haven’t seen us in action then.”

  
“I know, but, I actually wanted to train to be a Witcher when I was younger.”

  
“Really? You do know that-”

  
“That I had to go through training and mutations? Yes, of course, I accepted that fact. I didn’t expect to come out of it with a pretty face.”

  
He offered a small grin, “Can I ask how old you are?”

  
“I’m (Y/A), sir.”

  
“Just call me Geralt, you seem trustworthy to use it. However, you are a little too old to be trained if you desire it that much, but not old enough to lose hope.”

  
“So you mean I can?”

  
“With enough dedication, yes. Though I doubt you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

  
“I know! I had a relative of mine train in the School of the Cat!”

  
“And have you seen them since?”

  
You looked down at the table, “No. Mother and Father forbid them from coming back after that. Said they would curse the farm.”

  
He nodded, “I see they’re like everyone else around here. Superstitious about everything that isn’t normal. But then again, Witchers had never been accepted as one with normal society.”

  
“I know that. And that’s why I wanted to become one. My family would never disown me, so it would force them to incorporate a Witcher into normal life.”

  
“Is that your only motive? To have only one Witcher accepted out of a few dozen?”

  
“That and to protect the farm. Drowners come out of the river next to the farm often and steal our cows. I figured if I could fight them, I could make my family a better profit.”

  
Geralt nodded, “I see. Well, I’ll strike a deal with you. If you can lay low for a while and I can get this job I’m working on done, I’ll see about taking you to Kaer Morhen. That is, with your family’s prior consent.”

  
“But that’s impossible.”

  
“Nothing is if you put your mind to it. Head home now, I’m sure your mother is waiting for you.”

  
You nodded and ran out of the door and down the road to your home, mud coating on your boots as you swung the door open.

  
“Where have you been?” Your mother asked with a slight sense of sternness.

  
“T-There was a brawl at the inn, had to wait it out.” You lied. You were terrible at lying.

  
“Are you sure that was all?”

  
“Well, there was this man and-”

  
“A man?”

  
“We played a card game, that’s all.”

  
She nodded and went back to cooking. You were safe, for now.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since you had a chance to really talk to Geralt. You had seen him riding up and down the fence to your farm. He always gave you a passing smile as you tried to act like you weren't interested.

You walked inside after collecting chicken eggs, giving them to your mother to wash off.

“That Witcher has been in the village for a few days now. I don't trust him. He looks shady.”

  
“Um, Mother, about that-”

  
“Do you not trust him either?”

  
“Well, more of a question.”

  
“What is it, dear?”

  
“Mother, I've been offered a chance to train as a Witcher. I was wondering if-”

  
“We’re not going to talk about it.” Her tone turned stern and sour.

  
“But, Mother, I-”

  
“I said we're not going to talk about it.”

  
You nodded softly and went back to your daily chores. After a while, your mother called you in for dinner. You walked in to see your father sitting at the table as well. He only sat at the table if something was wrong. Your mother must have tattled on you.

  
“(Y/N), we need to have a talk.”

  
You knew you were in deep trouble when he said that. You sat down across the table from him, looking at your mother with pleading eyes, as if you were asking her to save you.

  
“Your mother and I were talking earlier, and she told me of your request.”

  
“And?”

  
“You know we forbid anything like that, even in nature. You’ve asked before and we’ve said no. Why ask again?”

  
You didn’t want to tell him of you meeting with Geralt, he would scream at you, “I was just morbidly curious and-”

  
“There’s more to it, I can see your eyes shifting to the side, you’re lying, (Y/N).”

  
You kept quiet. He was right, but you didn’t want to admit that.

  
Your mother looked at you with piercing eyes, “Nothing to say?”

  
You shook your head in a silent protest.

  
Your father looked around the room and sighed, “If you do not wish to be honest in this family, there is a door you can leave out of.”

  
Your eyes snapped to him, “What?”

  
“I said, if you’re going to sneak around like you have been the past few days, you can leave.”

  
Your mother looked at him with eyes of sympathy as he snapped to look at her,

“It’s no use trying to persuade me now. If she is set on making poor life choices, why hold her back? A dishonest and turbulent young woman is no daughter of mine, and she will not rest her head in this home any longer!” He stood up and slammed his chair back under the table, stomping off into the other room.

  
Your mother looked back at you, with a sense of compassion, “My dear, I didn’t think he would be like-”

  
“Save your words. If this is how he wishes to treat me, then so be it. I will leave tonight. Where I will go, I’m not sure. But I will do whatever it takes to survive.” You walked into your room and starting cramming clothes and personal belongings into a satchel. You go to walk out as your mother blocks the doorway to the main entrance.

  
“(Y/N), you can’t go! What about the farm, when you’re older?”

  
“I’ve made up my mind, Mother. I’m appeasing Father. He’ll be glad, he’s finally gotten rid of me.” You duck under your mother’s arms and walk out onto the road, hearing her pleas fade off into the distance until it eventually fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if it bothers anybody that I put so much space in between dialogue and paragraphs. I just put that there because I struggle to read text that's crammed together. If the spacing bothers you, feel free to say so.


	4. Chapter 4

It was cold. The sky was dark and uninviting. You shivered in your blouse and skirt, following the still barely lit lanterns along the road. You looked back at the village as you left. You figured you would head towards Oxenfurt. Maybe there would be a purpose for you there. 

The road was long and winding, silent except for the occasional owl or deer that would rustle or make noises within the woods. You jumped at every noise you heard.

Eventually you heard a horse galloping behind you. You figured it was a courier on their normal route so you merged to the left side of the rode. Except the gallop turned into a soft canter as it approached you. You froze in your tracks and looked behind you, greeted by a horse nuzzling your (H/L) hair.

“Didn’t expect to see you out here.” 

You heard a familiar tone, “Geralt?”

“Mhm. What are you doing at here at night? The roads tend to be dangerous out in these parts.”

You looked down.

“What’s wrong?”

“My family made me leave. Told me to never come back.”

You couldn’t see Geralt well but you could tell he was frowning.

“Well, I finished up my work load for a while. And I intend to keep our promise we made.”

“I have no family to consent.”

“Exactly. So now it’s up to you. Do you wish to take this path? Once you start, you can never go back.”

You weighed the options in your head. On the light side, you could finally be a person with purpose, to help others. On the darker side, you'll have to train for a few years, maybe even a decade and go through a lot of pain and even then you'll be socially outcasted. Not a bad trade for the possible positive outcomes. You figured it could really let you make something of yourself, “I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the views the past few days, I never expected this to get that much attention! From now on I'll try to update twice a week or more, depending on how my research paper is going (a whole ten page research paper). Any criticism is accepted as well as suggestions!


	5. Chapter 5

You heard his boots hit the ground and you looked in that direction.

“We should get to Oxenfurt for the evening. It's too cold to be standing out here like this.”

“Except I have to walk on foot.”

“Nonsense. Roach will just have to deal with us both.” He picked you up like you were weightless, making you lightly kick your legs as you felt the ground leave you. He placed you on the back of the saddle before climbing on himself, trotting off along the trail.

You looked at the moon above you, it was full, lighting the landscape underneath you with a gentle glow. Not enough to see anything properly, though.

The ride was mostly silent as you approached the city. Roach’s hooves echoed against the paved roads. The city was quiet as lanterns lightly illuminated the paths.

You pulled up to an inn and Geralt lifted you off of Roach and placed you gently on the ground as he walked off with the mare for a moment. He came back alone and opened the door. 

The inn was bustling, even this late in the evening. Men drank at the tables and sang folk songs and tales of old. The barkeep was kept busy serving drinks and cleaning tables. Once he returned to the counter, Geralt walked up. He purchased two rooms for the evening, sliding over the Crowns required. 

The keep lead you to your rooms, which were next to each other. He left as Geralt looked down at you,

“If you need anything, just knock. We'll be leaving in the morning.”

You nodded as he walked into his room and shut the door. You did the same and smiled at the rather cozy and roomy interior. You wondered how much they cost compared to some other rooms you had stayed in that couldn't even compare to this.

The beds were neatly made with the curtains drawn. A dim fire was burning in a small fireplace next to an armchair. The room was nicer than what you could possibly ever imagine could be held within a city inn. 

You settled into bed and fell asleep, only to have a cold hand on your face wake you up a few hours later.

“Get up. Time to go.”

You wanted to ask Geralt just how he managed to enter a locked room but you waved the thought away. You had to get ready. You grabbed your bag that you had packed the night before and rummaged through the wrinkled and dingy clothes and underclothes you managed to cram in there. There was a light green skirt you pulled out with a white blouse, it wasn’t in the nicest condition but it was enough to get you through the day. You walked behind the changing screen in the corner of the room and quickly shuffled into your clothes, tossing the old ones onto your bag.

You combed through your hair with your fingers and sat on the bed as you slipped on your old boots, which now were caked in mud. You stuffed the clothes into the bag and sealed it.

Geralt was watching the whole time, a sense of impatience growing on his face. He seemed relieved when he saw you stand, “Ready now?”

You nodded and he led you out. He retrieved Roach and you took the initiative to climb up first and scoot back, allowing Geralt to mount and take the reigns, “Have you ridden a horse before?”

“Yes. I was very young though. Plus I don’t know how stubborn your horse is.”

“Roach? She’s stubborn at times, especially in danger, but she grows on you quickly. Maybe when we get back to Kaer Morhen we can get you a horse you can imprint on. Your horse is one of the few friends you have as a Witcher and the best way to get around.” 

“I’d like that.” You smiled softly as you looked at the sun that was rising over the tall trees. Birds sang small songs and fluttered across the sky and deer trotted in and out of the trees. You hadn’t had the pleasure of taking a stroll like this through the forest since you were young. Your parents told you the forest was a dark and evil place, where demons dwelled. You thought it was childish but you did have to ask Geralt about it, 

“Hey, Geralt?”

“Hm?”

“Do, um. Do demons live in the woods?”

He gave a small chuckle before looking at you from over his shoulder, “If you want the honest truth, they can. It’s not common, though, so don’t stress yourself. Plus, you have me for a while.”

“For a while?”

“Witchers normally work alone unless it’s a big job. That’s why I said your horse is your closest companion out in the world. Don’t worry, we’ll probably run into each other more than you think.”

You frowned a little. You were really just getting to know Geralt, not that there was much to know nor was he willing to reveal it. You had grown on him a little, and he was way more friendly than what you’d imagined he be like.

“Cheer up a little. You’ll get to know me more during your training.”

Your eyes widen, “You read my thoughts?”

“No, no. I can see it in your eyes. You’re fretting. Second thoughts?”

“No at all!” You relaxed as Geralt looked forward again.

A few hours had passed, and you felt sleepy, struggling to keep your eyes open due to your tiredness and the blinding sun that was blazing down on you. Your head was propped up against Geralt’s back, who was completely silent. You allowed your eyes to drift shut until you gave up trying to open them again. You settled your mind and figured it’d be for you benefit to have a quick nap.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like you were only asleep for a few moments until you were woken up. You opened your eyes to see the sky dark.

“How long was I asleep?”

“Quite a while. Were you that tired?”

“No. Not at all.” You looked ahead at the large fortress in your path. It was crumbling and covered with foliage, but it was still amazing in your eyes. Geralt rode into the stone structure and took Roach to the stables. You climbed off and took in the view. There wasn’t much to look at but your heart was racing and your mind was spinning, you couldn’t believe you were in the actual Kaer Morhen, the very place your fellow villagers said was the root of all evil.

Of course, you never believed that. Geralt rounded the corner and directed you towards a large door. It looked somewhat rusted, like it had been there for ages. You slowly pushed it open to reveal a roomy interior, looked like a main hall of sorts.

“Welcome to Kaer Morhen. Let me bring you to Vesemir, he will be glad to meet you.” He grabbed your arm and guided you through multiple halls and chambers until you reached an outdoor courtyard. 

There were three other Witchers there, and one you assumed to be Vesemir. He was an older man, a little fatter than the others. However, you had no doubt he could still slice you in two faster than you could blink.

His warm smile put you at ease, though, 

“Welcome to Kaer Morhen, newling. What is your name?”

“I'm (Y/N), age (Y/A). It's a pleasure to be here.”

“Indeed. As you can see, we are a little short on Witchers. You're a little older than what we desire but we can work that out later. But know since you're older, your studies and training will be more intense and frequent to get you up to speed. Not to mention you will undergo times of pain and disfigurement. Can you take that?” 

You looked around at the others. They were intently waiting for your answer.

“Of course. Geralt wouldn't have brought me here if I didn't have the drive.” You tried to smile with confidence but internally you were starting to panic and stress.

Vesemir smiled, “Very well then. Welcome to our fold. I'm Vesemir, the most experienced Witcher here. I'll be the one that teaches you your bestiary. Geralt or Eskel will be training you in swordsmanship. Lambert will teach you in your signs and alchemy. I suggest you get to know the latter two. You have a long road ahead of you but perseverance will allow you to blossom.”

You smiled softly and nodded, “When does my training start?”

Geralt butted into the conversation, “Tomorrow, for sure.”


	7. Chapter 7

The evening consisted of meeting your new instructors. You met Lambert first. He seemed nice enough with you, since you were new. However, you didn’t care for his cockiness and his brash personality and his displeasure of having to work with Geralt. His brown hair was cut short and his yellow eyes pierced into you. He had jealously of Geralt on his mind at all times, a quality you found to be quite dissatisfying. 

Eskel, on the other hand, was a much more likable individual. His hair was brown, like Lambert’s, except his was down to his shoulders and he also had a long scar that ran down the right side of his face. He grew up with Geralt and you could tell just by the way he made some gestures and comments. They could be twins if they looked alike, even just a little. 

He was more flirtatious than him, though. Of course, you had no interest, but conversations you had over the course of the evening hours peaked your interest. He was only second to Geralt, which if you asked him, he would say they were tied for best, other than Vesemir.

Eskel managed to keep you up until late into the night, until he looked out the window and noticed the position of the moon, “You should head off to bed, you don’t want your first day of training to be miserable.” 

You nodded and went to exit through the door until you realized you had no idea where to go, “Um, actually-”

“Yes?”

“I was never shown to my room. Everyone else went to bed before then.”

“Oh, that is a bit of a predicament, isn’t it? Follow me, I’ll show you.” He lead you through the various hallways and rooms of Kaer Morhen. You both finally stopped in front of a series of doors in close vicinity in the eastern part of the stronghold.

“These are the rooms we live in. Your room is last on the left, next to mine.”

You walked down the the door and opened it to see a rather basic room. There was a rather uncomfortable looking bed and small dresser next to it. A tub sat in one corner with a folded privacy screen next to it. A small candle was lit on the dresser next to the bed, the weak flame barely lighting the room.

You sat down your pack and started to pull out your clothes and stuff them into the dresser until you heard a voice call out behind you, soft but firm,

“Was Eskel that interesting?”

You jumped. Geralt had to stop doing that. 

“And if he was?”

“Just curious. You are still up, even this late. Must have been talking about something private or maybe even personal.”

“No. He just had interesting Witcher tales to tell, that’s all.”

“Interesting. Well, I hate to break the news but I won’t be here tomorrow. There’s word of a job in White Orchid, and I don’t plan on passing it up.”

“So does that mean Eskel will be training me my first day?”

“I suppose so. I hope to see you grow a little by the time I come back.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” He gave a smile and left your room, leaving you to your own thoughts. You finished unpacking and slipped into bed, which creaked from under you. You don’t know how, but you somehow managed to fall asleep.

The morning started at the crack of dawn. You woke to knocking at your door, which gradually grew louder. You walked over to the door and opened it. It was Vesemir.

“I see you’re awake. Get ready and follow me.”

You nodded and didn’t even bother to change your clothes. You brushed your hair out and walked over to Vesemir, who lead you down to a small study room.

“I figured we’d start the day with your beast studies. Wake you up a little.” He lead you to a small table and motioned for you to sit in a chair while he turned around to the collection of books the room had to offer. 

You started dozing off again when he slammed a book on the table, making you jump and snap your eyes open and to give you attention to him.

“This is your bestiary. I expect you to know this book inside and out by the time you are done your training here in Kaer Morhen. I will not quiz you like I have done with some of the younger pupils. Rather, I expect a sense of initiative from you. Understand?”

You shook your head quickly in agreement. 

“Very well then. Let us begin with a simple introduction in the book…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've noted before, I want to update at least twice a week. So I've decided on an update schedule. I will try my best to post a chapter or two on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Thank you again for all the Kudos and bookmarks this has gotten!


	8. Chapter 8

The next few hours were filled with rather boring text and some disturbing imagery in your bestiary. After the lesson was over, you lugged the book that weighed at least ten pounds back to your room and sat it on your dresser. 

You ran down to the courtyard where Eskel was waiting for you. He smiled at your presence and waved you over.

“Glad you could make it. Guess Vesemir didn’t put you to sleep?”

You giggled softly, “No, thankfully. What are we doing today?  
”  
“Simple sword training. That’s all,” he walked over a table where a silver sword was proudly on display, “This is a Witcher’s main weapon, a silver sword. Purges the most foul of beasts. Pick it up, see if it suits you well.”

You walk over and struggle with the sheer weight, and the balance of the blade was even worse. It wobbled in your hand like a fish an angler was fighting to hold.

Eskel’s eyes flattened, looking somewhat disappointed, “You’ve never held a blade in your life, have you?”

You nervously looked at him and shook your head, scared you were going to drop the blade on your feet. He took it from you with a firm grip on the holt, “I also forgot about something. Before we begin any kind of training, you need to change out of that,” he motioned his fingers up and down, referencing your clothes, “that skirt will snag under your feet. So until you have a nice set of armor made for you and you can buy your own clothing with the Crowns you’ll earn, I’ll lend you a pair of my pants.”

You nodded as he walked off for a few moments. He came back with a pair of pants,

“You can go put these on.”

You walked off to a small closet and changed out of your skirt, slipping on the rather baggy pants. It was awkward trying to walk back to the training area, watching Eskel shake his head as you walked up to him. 

“They’ll have to do for now. Go ahead and pick up the sword again.”

“Are you sure?”

“If I wasn’t confident I’d tell you to go back to your bestiary studies until I felt confident in your physical training.”

You nodded and walked back over to the table and you picked up the heavy blade again as Eskel nodded,

“Don’t be afraid of the blade. I’m right here if you falter. Now, I’ll introduce you to a basic defense position.” He pulled out his silver blade and planted on foot behind the other firmly on the ground, raising his sword parallel to his face, “This is a basic position good for all fights you’ll be encountering in your future Witcher travels. Go ahead and try it.”

You looked at his body and tried your best to mimic it. You felt confident after a few moments of fidgeting your arms and legs.

Eskal looked over and nodded, “It’s good enough,” he leaned down and smiled at you, “But you can move your hips to the side a bit more.” He grabbed your hips and gently positioned them to the side.

You blushed and looked at him, “Thank you.” 

He nodded and smiled, “If you wish to learn a few basic techniques, I’d have no pro-”

“Actually, you’re cutting into my class time, Eskal.” Lambert walked out onto the grassy training area and looked at you with intimidating eyes, “Hurry up, I don’t have all day.”  
You rolled your eyes and followed him to another outdoor area that was smaller.

Lambert looked you over, “Anyways, today we’ll be going over a few basics. No actual signs or potions to learn today.”

You opened you mouth to say something as Lambert cut you off,

“You may already know Witchers know a variety of signs in order to protect them from harm or to manipulate a battle to their advantage. One of the simplest signs to learn first is the Aard sign. This creates a simple blast of magic that can buy you valuable time in a case of serious danger or conflict.”

You looked at him and sighed softly. This was going to be a long while without Geralt to guide you properly.


	9. Chapter 9

A few months had passed since you had begun your Witcher training. It was hard and challenged your very being. You exercised to the point of exhaustion, pushing your body to the limits. As a result, you had gained quite a bit of muscle mass and strength. You had also undergone your first mutation.

It was a simple one, nothing more than a gain in skill and speed, something all Witchers needed. It caused some growing pains, but nothing you couldn’t handle.

Vesemir had told you to expect Geralt back in a few days, and you had spent your time preparing for that. You always made sure you looked your best and cleaned constantly in and around your room. You also took the liberty of tidying his room, which was much more elaborate and much cleaner than you thought.

Of course, all this attention to yourself also had gained the attention of another man. Eskal had been much more friendly than normal, and had even made small advances towards you. You liked the attention, for sure, but you didn’t know if it was the correct move or not.

He flirted over small things, like the sweet smell of your hair or your charming smile. You accepted his compliments, sometimes you wanted more of them. 

The day’s evening once again consisted of Eskal’s complements and tales of his travels. You listened intently and smiled at every remark he made, but you tried your best to avoid eye contact with him.

“...and that’s how I slayed my first griffin. Now to talk about more important things.”

“Yes?”

He smiled, “We’ve been training for a few months now. And I just want to let you know how special you are to me, and I want to invite you to my chambers after dinner, if you would like.”

“What for?”

“It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it though.”

You nodded and he grinned at you. 

After dinner, you walked up to your room and dropped off some things that you wouldn't need for your visit, like your training sword and a few pieces of parchment for taking notes. You left and knocked on Eskal’s door, who answered it quickly, corralling you inside.

“So why are we meeting here?”

“Because I wanted us to be alone,” he placed a hand on your waist, “to have more personal conversations.”

You blushed, “Like?”

“About us, (Y/N).”

“What about us?”

“Our relationship. We’ve been like this for what seems like an eternity. To be just sparring partners isn’t enough for me, (Y/N), I feel like we need to go further.”

“What do you mean?”

He smiled softly and sat you down on his bed and sat next to you, “Like this.” He placed a hand on your hip and leaned in, causing you to back up.

“Eskal. No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’? You’ve been acting like you’ve wanted this for the past week or so.”

“I liked the attention. I was lonely and I appreciated your gestures. That was all.”

Eskal nodded, “I see. This was inappropriate of me anyways, forgive me.”

“It’s fine.” You stood and walked to the door and opened it and left for your room. You sat on your bed, the old mattress threatening to sink in below you once again. You kept yourself awake for the rest of the evening, writing a letter to your family. You told them how wonderful you were doing and how you felt accepted and at home with your new companions. You signed it, knowing your family would never write back or maybe they would see your name and burn the letter without a second thought.

It hurt you a little to think of it. But, it was something you had to get used to on your path of becoming a Witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like this chapter at all. Not only is it boring filler, I feel like it was rushed. Things will start to pick up next chapter so stay tuned!
> 
> \- NG1


	10. Chapter 10

You had slumped over your desk to get a few moments of rest when a rather loud and urgent knock at your door grabbed your attention. You jumped awake and walked over to the door with heavy eyes and opened it to only see a tall figure. Your eyes were too fuzzy to see anything properly.

“(Y/N), you look tired.”

You perked up when you heard the voice that was ringing in your ears. You looked up to see Geralt, looking down at you with a softened expression. You felt a sense of joy wash over you to see him again after so long,

“I'm not tired, I swear. I've just been busy.”

He chuckled, “I'm sure. Mind if I come in?”

“Not at all.”

He walked in and made himself comfortable, 

“Is training working out well?”

“For the most part, yes. I've struggled a few days to get out of bed but that's only reasonable for a new trainee.”

“And your mutations?”

“Only had one so far, to get my strength and stamina going.”

“Good. I hope to see your form in your combat training today. I'm sure Eskal has been a good teacher.”

You nodded as Vesemir knocked on the door.

“I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Geralt. We need to talk. (Y/N), you're excused from your lessons for the day, take it easy for a while.”

Geralt stood and looked at you, “Training grounds, high noon.”

You nodded as he left.

You decided to study the bestiary for your own good, knowing Vesemir would quiz you tomorrow for sure. After a while, you looked out the window to see the sun in the center of the sky, telling you it was noon. You dressed in a fresh pair of clothes and ran down to the training grounds, Geralt already waiting for you.

“Nice to see you actually made it on time.”

You nodded, “What did you have in mind for   
today?”

“Well, since you're stronger now, I want to see how you handle a greatsword. Surely it should be no problem.”

You walked over to a rack that has some sword for free use on it. You wouldn't get your own until you became a fully fledged Witcher. You picked up one of the great swords that rested there, holding the heavy steel sword with ease. 

“You ready?”

You nodded at him and braced yourself. He wasted no time coming at you full force, swinging like wild and causing you to dodge or parry his attacks. You had almost lost your balance a few times, letting Geralt swing dangerously close to your torso.

The battle continued for a good while, the attacks you advanced were blocked and you were able to dodge Geralt’s. However, he had managed to push you back against a rock, limiting your space to a minimum. You lost your balance and slipped as Geralt went to parry, accidentally slashing your arm with a long stroke.

You stopped your movements and looked at the cut sleeve on your right arm. It looked deep and it gushed with your blood, soaking the shirt you were wearing. You went to your knees and held it, you wanted to cry but you knew you couldn't, not in front of Geralt.

He kneeled down and moved your hand to look at it, “Looks nasty. I should’ve went easier on you.”  
You looked up and tried to smile through the pain but looked back down at your arm. The pain had started to subside as you saw it slightly healed. It was still bleeding, but you expected that from a deep wound.

“Witchers have regenerative abilities. We can heal three times as fast as a normal human. That wound would normally take weeks to heal but for you it will be a few days at most.”

You looked at him and stood, wondering if he hurt you on purpose for that reason.

“Do you have any bandages?”

Geralt nodded and led you to his room. He reached up into a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of alcohol and a rag, “You can clean it if you want. Though I do suggest soaking the rag before tying it around the wound.”

You took the rag and soaked it before pulling up the sleeve on your injured arm. You wrapped the rag around it and tied it, the wound stinging from the alcohol. You winced at the feeling and sighed, waiting for the feeling to pass.

Geralt sat on his bed, “Sorry. Guess I was so excited to see how much you've grown I let myself get a little out of control.”

You shrugged, “Things like this happen from time to time. I have little nicks all over from training with Eskal.”

“Well, just know I'm glad to see you come this far. Maybe in a few weeks you can go out in the actual field with me and you can get some real experience.”

You nodded as you went to the door, “I'll be in my room. If you need me just knock.”

You walked back over to your end of the hall and went in your room and laid in bed. You pondered yourself a little. Since you were a Witcher, you knew you could never marry nor have any children of your own. You were fine with that. However, the little gap in your life that was filled with love and attention slowly gaped wider as the days went on.

Naturally, your mind drifted towards Geralt. He had always been stern but nice and he gave you most of his attention while he had the chance to. It flattered you for sure, but you were certain he never would have feeling towards you in a romantic sense.

Of course, you knew Geralt was unpredictable and that made him that much more charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so finally after 10 chapter of filler and backstory, I can finally get to the actual premise of this story. Thank you for all the Kudos and all the views!


	11. Chapter 11

A few months after Geralt’s return, Vesemir had deemed you ready to venture out for field training with Geralt. You were undeniably nervous, sweat pooled on your forehead just thinking of the awful creatures you would have to face soon. Your eyes watered, threatening to make tears stream down your face.

You fought them back and packed what you would need for your trip in a small satchel. It was mostly potions and food and some underclothes but you did pack an extra undershirt in case yours ripped.   
Armor that you had recently received as a gift from Geralt sat on the corner of your bed. It was made of leather and was rough to the touch. It was dyed a darker hue with rivets drilled into the front chest panel. Its color matched your pants made of the same leather material, which was harsh on your skin, but you grew used to it. 

You walked over to the new floor-length mirror in your room, also a gift from the man you looked up to. In your final stages of advanced training, your eyes had started to turn a pale yellow with cat-like pupils. They burned for the first few days with some specks of blood here and there, but it was nothing compared to the physical hardships you had encountered over what had seemed like at least two years.

You pinned your hair back, making sure to get any fly-aways that would impair your vision. You pulled on your armor and tied it tightly to your body, your hands starting to shake with nervousness.

You met Geralt at the stables at around eight in the morning. He looked gruff and almost even tired, two characteristics you did not see much in him.

“You ready to go?”

You nodded and Geralt disappeared into the stables. He emerged a few moments later with a pinto stallion that was a little smaller than his own chestnut mare, Roach.

“This is your horse. Your responsibility.” He handed the reigns over to you and you swallowed a little. Now you were responsible for two lives. You adjusted the stirrups and barely managed to swing up and over your horse, which for now you would call Orion until you could figure out something better.

“I see the armor I gave you fits you well.” Geralt gave a small smirk as you looked at him and blushed.

“Thank you?”

He rolled his eyes playfully and started to lead you out onto the road, “Nevermind, I didn’t think you’d catch on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter this update! Term papers are absolute hell and that's been hogging my time as of late. I'll try to get around to longer chapters for future updates.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to post this chapter a day early so I won't be posting tomorrow. However, I need to make sure I put down some VERY clear points:
> 
> From now on, chapters may contain violent or sexual content. If you are not a fan of this content, please do not read any further than this warning. I'm not dealing with any comments complaining about said content. If you are not mature enough to read this content, maybe you should stick to G or T rated AO3 content. And because of this content, I'm bumping the rating to E. this is the only warning I'm giving, read on if you dare!

The road you were traveling on was rough and rugged, hearing the hooves of the horses clack against the terrain which slowly drilled its way into your brain until you paid no mind to it. 

The road was quiet. A little too much so for your comfort. The sun had started to set for the day, Geralt still ahead of you by a few feet.

“You doing alright back there?”

You nodded, “Just quiet.”

“Believe it or not, it's a good thing.”

You tried to relax on your horse, not used to your legs being spread that wide for hours at a time. The horse snorted underneath of you in discomfort as you wiggled around on the saddle.  
You thought of setting up camp for the evening until Geralt stopped suddenly in front of you.

“What's wrong?”

He dismounted and unsheathed his steel sword,  
“Be prepared. Wild dogs down the road, hungry for sure.”

You swallowed hard and got off of your horse and followed him, your sword drawn as well.

The dogs at the fork in the road growled and barked at your approach. They were mangy, missing huge clumps of fur all over their body. Their ribs protruded grotesquely and their claws were long and sharp.

It didn't take long before one lunged at both of you, its mouth dripping with saliva and teeth bared. Geralt pushed you back a little, as of to protect you. He quickly slayed the beast with a quick slash to the torso.

This, in turn, made the rest of the pack more aggressive. Of the seven remaining feral dogs, four split off to advance towards you. You began to choke on the air you were quickly inhaling, almost dropping your sword and losing your composure.

You tried to focus and you were able to decapitate two dogs in a swift motion. The other two managed to push you up against a rock, causing you to swing wildly and panic.

One bit at your leg, making you shout and kneel, taking the one dog down with you. 

The remaining one managed to corner you further. You brought the sword you your face as it lunged. It impaled its own head on your sword but its sharp teeth still managed to make contact with your face. You pulled it away from the sword and watched the body slump on the ground. 

You felt your face. Your fingers were covered in blood and you could feel a deep gash along your cheek.

Geralt walked over not to long after, looking down at you, “Looks like that’ll leave a scar. We need to clean it out and make sure infection doesn’t set in.”

“But Witchers can’t-”

“Catch disease, yes. But that doesn’t mean you can't get an infection or lose a finger or two throughout your career.” He helped you up.

You walked back to the horses and winced as the wound moved as you mounted your horse. You followed as Geralt led you to a collection of small villages.

“This is White Orchid. Mostly a small collection of farming villages. I’d hold your tongue though, many don’t take very kind to Witchers here.”

You nodded as you pulled up to a local inn and tied off your horse under a veranda and walked inside with Geralt. He did most of the talking for you and rented a room. He led you back and ordered a bottle of strong alcohol from the owner.  
He sat you down on the bed as he searched for a rag. He settle for ripping a piece of the bed linen off as the owner knocked at the door. Geralt paid him with a few Crowns and sat the bottle on a nearby table.

“You might want to take a swig of that before I clean out your wound. It'll sting for sure. Also might want to take off your shirt, the blood will stain it.”

Your eyebrows raised at his last sentence but you did as he requested anyways, praying he wouldn't stare. You unbuckled and slipped off your armor, your undershirt going with it.

You blushed as Geralt brought over the bottle and sat down on the bed, offering you a drink. You sipped at the alcohol and almost gagged at the taste. It tasted almost like mead but was much stronger than what you were used to. By the time the taste finally left your mouth, Geralt had finished with your wound.

“There's a washbasin on the other side of the wall there. You can use a bath to rinse off all the grime on your body,” he looked at you and grinned with an almost perverse smile, “If you need me to fetch the water, I have no problem doing so.”

You nodded, “It would be greatly appreciated.”


	13. Chapter 13

You waited until Geralt emerged from the bathing room before you walked in. He had taken the liberty of preparing your bath water, which was warm enough for your finger to tingle when you dipped it into the water. You looked behind you nervously as you took off your boots, trousers and underclothes.

You dipped your toes into the water and sighed softly as you sat down to relax in the tub. You hooked your legs over the sides and let your body soak and you sighed softly to yourself. You scrubbed the dirt out of your hair but paused when you heard the floorboards creaking right next to the room.

“Hey, (Y/N), can I come in for a second?”

You quickly pulled your legs back in and pulled your legs up to your chest, “It’s fine.”

Geralt walked in and smiled at you, “I was just bringing in some towels if you need them.”

“Thank you. Can I ask where exactly we are heading?”

“Nowhere really. I only came here because White Orchid has a plethora of jobs for us.”

You nodded and relaxed as he went to walk out.

“Oh, and you don’t have to curl up like that. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

You blushed deeply and looked for the nearest object to throw at him. After a few moment, you got out of the tub and grabbed a towel and dried yourself off and fluffed your damp hair. You realized you had left your clothing in the other room and mentally screamed at the thought of having to walk out there. You tightly wrapped the towel around yourself and walked out into the room. Geralt was curled up in the bed, having finished off the bottle of liquor he purchased earlier. 

You quickly walked over to your bag and pulled out some clothes to wear for the next few days until you could wash them. As you slipped on your underwear, you froze. You felt something behind you.

You turned your head to see Geralt looming over you,

“So, did you want the bed to sleep this evening?”

You blushed and instinctively brought your arms up to cover your chest, “It doesn't matter to me.”

“I told you, you can relax around me and I was going to ask if you wanted the bed we’d have to split it.”

You blushed and remained silent, turning your head back around to avoid eye contact. 

He leaned down and whispered lowly into your ear, “I need an answer.”

Every muscle in your body tingled with what you only express as fear with a splash of thrill and excitement. You've had thoughts of situations like this in the past, but you hardly expected it to be like this.

“I-I guess I can split.”

He smiled as you felt his hand on your back,

“Thank you for the response, you can continue dressing.”

Chills ran up your spine. You turned your head to say something and saw Geralt still standing there. You shut your mouth and figured it would be best to stay quiet and you grabbed your pants only to have your wrist engulfed by Geralt’s hand,

“What do you have to say?”

“It’s nothing. Jus-”

“It’s something, I may not be able to read minds but I can tell there’s something on your lips that needs to be released.”

You looked away and clutched your pants up over your chest.

“Is it me? Am I invading your space too much?”

“It’s not that, Geralt, it’s just that-”

“Am I treating you too much like a child? Or maybe, you have feelings you can’t express?”

An awkward silence fell over the room and it seemed like time paused.

You finally spoke up, “I just need to rest.” You slipped on your pants and quickly pulled a shirt over your head before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
Geralt followed not too long after and you avoided looking at him as you laid down.

“I think I know what it is.”

You rolled over and looked at him, “Hm?”

He smirked, “You want to get in my pants, don’t you?”

Your eyes widened and the flesh of your cheeks grew hot and you felt nervousness flush over you, “N-no! It’s not like that!”

“Your eyes don’t lie. I can tell there’s more to the story than just ‘rest’.”

You tried not to look at him, but you felt his eyes boring into you. You felt a hand starting to caress your hair, finger weaving through your locks.

You quickly flipped back over to your side of the bed, “I should be going to sleep now, goodnight!” You buried yourself under the sheets and heard Geralt sigh and shift on his side.

You knew you had him practically wrapped around your finger for the moment, but you weren’t sure whether to let him in quite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm an awful person for dragging out the tension this long! I promise, next chapter will contain what everyone has been asking for ;). Decided to upload this a little early to feed all of those begging for quicker updates! Thank you again for all the support!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I went too far, I apologize deeply .-.

The morning came and you woke to heavy breath gently working its way down your neck. You turned your head to see Geralt sound asleep against your back, his fingers gently grabbing at your thigh.

You blushed and shifted to sit up and stretch, Geralt soon following, sitting up and yawning,

“How did you sleep?”

You could hardly understand him since you were still half asleep. You just nodded and he chuckled lightly. You rolled over and you rested into his chest. It was bare, scarred heavily yet smooth. It made you blush softly as you relaxed, listening to him breathe.

After a few moments of relative quietness, Geralt turned on his back, taking you with him. You had started relaxing again until you felt something shift underneath of you.

“Sorry about that, happens almost every morning around this time.”

You cocked your head, “What?”

Geralt rolled his eyes in a playful manner, “Forgot, you were a virgin.”

“And you know that how?”

“I can tell by your actions, your reactions to me and to anything sexual in general.” He pushed you to the side of him and slid out from under the covers. In his trousers stood a proud bulge that immediately caught your eye.

Your stomach turned in both fear and curiosity, anticipating the reveal of what was currently confined.

“Nervous?”

Your eyes snapped to Geralt, “What?”

“I was asking if you’re nervous to go further, or if you even want to.”

You swallowed hard, you wanted to say yes, of course. You had been waiting for a moment like this for a while, but you had to be honest with yourself, you were terrified.   
From youth, you were told you would be called a harlot if you slept with any man before marriage. Of course, now that you were basically a traveling beast slayer, you didn’t have that much to lose when it came to saving yourself.

Geralt sat there, intently waiting for your answer, or perhaps he was intrigued by the faces you were sure you were making while you were in deep thought.

“I’m ready.”

“What?” He looked at you almost in shock that you made up your mind so suddenly.

“I said yes.”

He softened his gaze, “Do you have any idea what you’re doing?”

You nodded, you had learned some things from your friends that used to hang around with. You never had any personal experiences, obviously, but you made sure to listen to theirs, so you could get at least something right your first time. You let your curiosity take hold and you brushed a finger across the bulge, watching Geralt shudder and lightly buck his hips. You placed your hands on the ties to his trousers, looking up at him for some sort of consent.

“What’s wrong?”

You blushed, “Just making sure you’re fine with this.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? Go ahead.”

You nodded and slowly untied his trousers, and with shaky hands you slowly pulled them off, gazing at a wall while you did so. You finally decided to look back at him and your jaw almost dropped at the sight of him, laying there naked and presented for you.

You almost jumped when he spoke to you,

“Your turn now.”

You shyly reached for your shirt and pulled if off, your nipples hardening as the cool air flushed over your breasts. You could feel his stare intensifying.   
“Come here.” His voice almost snapped at you and you nodded, shyly crawling over to kneel at his side, watching him sit up. He placed his rough and calloused hands on your back, pulling you close to him. He leaned his head down and gently grazed his teeth against the soft flesh of your breasts, making you squeak in pain and excitement. His lips gently caressed your nipples, kissing them softly or tugging them with his teeth with pleasurable pain.

You soon found your fingers tightly intertwined with his soft silver locks, tugging his head closer as you moaned his name, encouraging him to continue.

One of his hands eventually slid down the curves of your body and rested on the waistline of your pants. His mouth pulled away from your breasts, making you whine with need.

“Patience.” He pulled you over to the edge of the bed and he stood, pulling off your pants and underwear with one quick motion.

You immediately closed your legs out of embarrassment, ashamed you’d let yourself just go like this.

Geralt smiles, “Relax, I promise you this will be better than you think.” A hand trailed down to your lower regions, which were already sopping wet. He traced around your opening and up to your clit, making you squirm in your place, quivering and whining for more,

“More? You’re ready to finish already and I’m only just touching you. You’re truly inexperienced, aren’t you?”

“W-what is that supposed to mean?”

“Have you never touched yourself before?”

You shook your head and blushed with shame. You were always told it was a terrible crime to defile your own body, but that didn’t mean you had never had thoughts of doing so,  
“I haven’t.” Your pussy clenched as you saw him smirk widely and wickedly.

“Well, I’ll make sure you’re properly instructed from now on.” He continued to tease and pull at your clit for a few more moments before he rubbed at your opening with one thick digit and slid it in. It made you moan softly as you felt him slowly work his finger up your walls, as if he were feeling for something.

You realized he had found it once you felt a sudden rush of pleasure flood over you, you made sure to grab at his arm to encourage him to continue.  
He added a second finger, which made you stretch painfully to accommodate the new addition. He continued rubbing the inside of your walls and hitting that same spot which felt so amazingly pleasurable.

It had eventually come to a point you were tired of the fingering and just wanted Geralt to bury himself completely inside of you.

Geralt must have been able to read your thoughts and withdrew his fingers and licked them sensually, making you blush as he looked down at you with hungry eyes,  
“Get comfy at the head of the bed.”

You nodded and rested your head among the pillows, leaving your body completely exposed. You felt the bed dip as Geralt climbed onto it, positioning himself in between your legs. You looked down to see his thick shaft already glistening with his own juices.

He grabbed his cock and gently guided it across your dripping cunt, teasing you and making you want to scream. Eventually, he firmly pressed up against your opening and managed to squeeze himself inside of your tight hole.

You wanted to moan yet cry. Pleasure mixed with pain as he slowly entered you, watching your face for any kind of distress,

“Everything alright?”

You nodded as the pain quickly passed, “Go ahead, please.”

He nodded and started off slow, scraping all of the sweet spots hidden deep within you, making you moan loudly and allowing you to rock your hips. Geralt took noticed and grunted,

“I didn’t think you’d be this tight, girl. You might finish me off early.” He started to thrust harder and faster into you, making you claw at his back, which made him groan and continue at a more furious pace, feeling a pool of warmness start to build in your lower regions.

The pressure eventually came to be too much, and the warmth turned into an explosion, which turned your stomach and caused your pussy to spasm uncontrollably, making you swear loudly, which made you cover your mouth, scolded yourself mentally for saying such a word.

Geralt chuckled as he continued to thrust, “Nothing wrong with the word ‘fuck’, my darling.”

You blushed madly as he groaned loudly and thrusted ruthlessly into you a few more times before you felt another warm liquid intrude your body.

Geralt pulled out, letting his seed dribble out onto your thigh, the air making it cold and rather unpleasant feeling. He smiled at you and got up, pulling his pants back on quickly,   
“You sit tight. I’ll get a bath started for us to freshen up before we leave.”

You nodded and relaxed, resting your eyes until he came back. You walked into the wash room and climbed in, leaving room for Geralt to join you. You both quickly rinsed off the sweat and remnants of your escapade and you get out to get dressed.

Before long, you were ready to leave, Geralt following close behind you,

“We can always go for another round if you want to.”

You smiled and walked out as he purchased some last minute supplies before walking out into the fresh air that White Orchid had to offer.


	15. Chapter 15

You walked down the road a few paces with Geralt. You had a noticeable limp from the morning’s activities, wincing whenever you extended your legs a little too far.

You stopped at a notice board, Geralt looking all of the requests over with a trained eye. Most had pleas of help to search for loved ones in war-ravaged lands or to help with the annual fall harvest.

He eventually pointed to one and you read it. It described a job for the slaying of a demon that had been terrorizing the area. 

“From the description of it, sounds like a wraith. Nothing too serious.”

You nodded, “Any idea where it could be?”

“Wraiths usually hand around high-traffic yet secluded areas, like wells or graveyards.”

“Should we check them first?”

He nodded and whistled for the horses, which came trotting out to stop in front of you.

You struggled to climb up on your horse, struggling to part your legs to straddle him correctly.

“You alright over there?” Geralt said with a sense of urgency and concern.

You smiled and nodded, trying to ignore the pain, which eventually subsided with time. 

You rode out on the road to the nearest cemetery, which was only a few meters away from the small village you had settled in for the evening. It seemed empty for the most part. You did sense a small amount of energy, but that was normal for spirits that normally made their home at grave sites.

“Nothing here. There's a well not too far down the road.”

“Let's go, then.”

You followed Geralt to the well, one that was known for paranormal sightings and housing grotesque creatures like drowners that sometimes hid within the well.

You dismounted first to take a look, determined to impress Geralt with your bravery. You peeked into the well, only to see the the water within it. You turned to Geralt a shrugged until you felt a prescience behind you. You quickly drew your silver sword and turned and slashed it, the wraith exploding into a ball of light.

You heard Geralt walk up behind you, voice stern,

“You learn quick. Looks like you stole my contract.”

“Yours? You're the one that brought me with you!”

He chuckled, “I’m just teasing you, no need to worry about me getting mad at you, I never could.”

“Never? I'd like to challenge that.”

“You'll face the consequences if you do.”

“Which are?”

“You'll find out eventually.”

You smirked softly.

“I know that look, too. Don't even go there, we’re working.”

“Fine, fine. Leave it to you to ruin the fun.” You walked back to your horse and mounted it, watching Geralt do the same.

“It’s not that I ruin the fun, I'm just interest in what we're supposed to be doing right now. Trust me, once we get the chance to rest again, I can teach you all kinds of new things.”

“Like?”

“You'll discover it with time.”

You sighed as you rode back into the village, watching as the villagers gave you sour or disapproving stares.

You waited for Geralt as he tracked down the owner of the contact and received your pay. He came trotting back over and grinned, 

“It's a decent reward, we can probably buy a decent amount of mead with this.”

“We get a little money and you want to waste it like that?”

“It's not a waste if you're in good company.”

You blushed and smiled, “I suppose. Where do we go from here?”

“Well, if we change our mind about the Crowns, we can go to Oxenfurt and poke around the shops there.”

“Sure, let’s go then.”

He grinned as you trotted ahead of him down the road.

You felt a sense of confidence and a overwhelming feeling of attention and affection. You still weren't sure whether you exactly liked Geralt, but you enjoyed toying with him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the short and terrible update, I have plans for this evening! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!


	16. Author's Note

So, I guess the best place to start here is once again with a thank you. I honestly never expected a work that is the only work I published to get this much attention in only a few weeks!

On to the somewhat bad news. It's nothing terrible, but, I am working on some new material. This material requires some of my precious free time during my busy schooling hours, which is almost all the time. I will continue to update this story, no problem. But please keep in mind updates may be spaced a few weeks apart, but I'll try not to let it slip that far.

Thank you again for all the positive comments and I'll be sure to stick around AO3 a little bit :) .


	17. Chapter 17

A few days had passed since you had arrived in Oxenfurt. You hadn’t realized just how busy the city was during the day, watching people come and go up and down the market streets.

Geralt had taken the liberty of asking an old friend of his to stay in their household while you two had your time in Oxenfurt. Thinking on it, you hadn’t seen him almost all day.

You made tea and sat in the study of the rather lavish home you were staying in, cracking a window to let the crisp fall breeze slither its way into the room, cooling it considerably.

Time passed until you finally heard the door the floor below you creak open and click shut. You peeked down the stairs to catch a quick glimpse of Geralt’s hair, which was unmistakeable. You slowly walked down the stairs, hoping to catch your mentor-turned-lover by surprise. 

You had only managed to walk three steps across the floor until you found yourself swept up into large arms, looking into Geralt’s face. It made you blush as he grinned at you.

“You should know better not to sneak up on me, I can almost smell you, you know.”

You giggled, “I know. Was just keeping you on your toes. Where were you all day?”

“Selling old items and attending to some personal business. Were you waiting for me?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

He shrugged, “Anyways, what were you up to?”

“Just taking in the air. What are we to do here exactly?”

“Well, you seemed tense. I figured we could come here, relax a little. Maybe get something to drink, get intoxicated, let fate take us, things of that nature.”

“And if I don’t want to drink?”

“I’m sure there’s plenty of other things to keep us occupied.”

“Now that sounds more like the Geralt I know.”

He smirked and pursed his bottom lip, “And what were you thinking?”

“Wait a few hours after our evening meal and maybe you’ll find out.” You watched as he walked behind you and playfully punched Geralt’s shoulder as he cupped your rear with one of his hands as he went to walk up the stairs.

You walked into the kitchen and decided a simple stew would be a good idea for a quick meal. You had already purchased some venison from the market place in the morning, as well as some vegetables like celery and carrots. You took time to cut the meat into cubes, boiling the bones in water to make a broth, adding the meat and other ingredients and seasonings.

You let it cook and walked upstairs, “Geralt, are you up here?”

“Where else would I be?”

You rolled your eyes and walked into the study to see it empty. You saw the bedroom door closed and you walked over and cracked it,

“Are you dressed?”

“If I’m not?”

“I want you to be decent for a minute!”

“Fine, fine. I am.”

You opened the door to see Geralt splayed out on the bed, obviously comfy and it would kill him to move.

He did anyways to make room for you, patting the bed, inviting you to lie down down to him.  
You laid down next to him, relaxing as he idly played with your hair.

“Is the stew almost done?”

“Should be. How did you know?”

“The smell is too familiar to mistake.”

You got up and went to check on the food, which was finished. You took it off the heat and sat it on the table to cool.

You ate not too long afterwards, filling yourself with food until you thought you were going to vomit.

Geralt ate ravenously, like a dog that had been starved for months. You had yelled at him to slow down, but he claimed he was an ‘opportunistic’ eater, and he made sure he had fill when he could to last him until his next meal.

After your meal, you both retired to the upper floor. Geralt quickly swept you up in his arms, sitting both of you on the bed.

He sat you in his lap, allowing you to feel his half-hard arousal under your bottom.

“You feeling more adventurous?”

You bit your lip gently and nodded, “What did you have in mind?”

“Hm. How about you sit to the side for a moment and I'll show you?”

You nodded and slid off of his lap to the bed.

“Now close your eyes.”

You did so and you body began to lightly shake with excitement. You felt something soft rest against your eyes.

“Now open. Can you see anything?”

You did so, only to see complete darkness, “No. not a thing.”

“Good.” He gently tugged you to the floor onto your knees.

You tried your hardest to see anything past the blindfold, instead you only heard the clinking of straps and buckles as they dropped to the floor.  
Something warm and soft eventually pressed against your lips.

“Open.”

You slightly parted your lips, feeling whatever was against your lips slowly slip its way into your mouth. 

It tasted somewhat unpleasant, salty yet sweet. You couldn't exactly explain the texture. 

“Can you tell me what's in your mouth?”

You shook your head ‘no’. You could feel the smile creep onto Geralt’s face.

“I'll tell you in a minute, for now, I'll do this.”

You felt the appendage slip further into your mouth and throat until you started to gag, causing whatever was in your mouth to slip out promptly, Geralt stroking your hair, 

“Sorry, forgot you're new to this. Maybe I should save this for another time.”

You felt your body being lifted back onto the bed,

“Do I have to keep this on?”

“Yes, it'll make everything more exciting, trust me.”

You felt your shirt slowly being tugged off as well as your trousers. You tried your best to help, but being blindfolded didn't exactly help with trying to find your loose clothing.

You eventually felt cool air tickle across your breasts and still-clothed groin.

Rough hands grazed across your exposed skin, making you twitch and shudder with every nerve they hit. You felt helpless like this, touches coming from every angle, you never knowing where they will come from next.

The next point of contact was your neck, feeling kisses peppering across it, lips licking and nipping at a certain spot that made you shudder with pleasurable excitement.

Then it stopped. You whimpered in protest only to have the feeling of a soft yet rugged material tugging at your wrists as they were bound behind you. You gently tested your bonds, which felt unpleasant since whatever was holding your wrists in place made the skin on your wrists painful.

“Now, I'm only going to be gone for a few moments, be good and stay here.”

You heard clothing rustling and metal clinking as you assumed Geralt dressed. You heard the stairs creak and you were sure he was gone, leaving you to your own imagination until he decided to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm an awful person for splitting this chapter into two parts, but the content was way too long for one chapter. Hope you all stick around for the next update!


	18. Chapter 18

You had been resting on your knees, waiting for Geralt to return, eager to feel his touch once again.

Eventually, you heard wood creaking next to the bed, feeling a cold hand make its way up your thigh. Large padded fingers eventually came to rest against your panties, applying light pressure to your pussy, making you squirm,

“And where were you?”

“None of your concern. Just stay quiet and relax a while.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I’ll make you.” His voice was dark and rugged, which only managed to make you more excited. His hand moved up and gripped your panties firmly, “On your back.”

You nodded and shifted onto your back, your arms pinned uncomfortably under your weight. You felt your last piece of clothing leave your body, clamping your legs together by instinct.

They were eventually pried open as Geralt nipped at the skin from your neck to your hips, making sure he bit hard enough in some spots to make small marks. 

You eventually felt his stubble scrape against your thigh, making your legs jerk and spasm until his hot tongue eventually made its way in between your folds, lazily lapping at your hole and clit. This, of course, made you moan loudly, most likely alerting the citizens outside. 

You felt a few thick and rough fingers prodding at you, and you relaxed yourself to let them slip inside your wet and tight core. They felt around, poking and feeling until they hit that sweet spot deep inside of you, making your back arch. 

It continued like that for what seems like eternity, until you felt yourself tighten with pleasure, driving you to the edge. You were right at the point of total bliss. Then the prodding stopped.

“Alright. I think that's enough.”

The blindfold was promptly pulled off and your bond were quickly untied.

That fucking tease. 

However, it wasn't long before you took back your swears.

Geralt sat at the edge of the bed, still clothed, but his hair was pooled at the base of his neck. His eyes looked heavy, almost as if they were starting to fill with sorrow and tears.

“Geralt? What's wrong?”

“It's nothing, (Y/N). Don't worry.”

“No. It's something. Tell me.”

He sighed with heaviness and looked at you, as if he was about to tell you he was dying,

“(Y/N), you already know you'll be going through your final trial this winter, correct?”

“Trial of Grasses? Of course, Geralt, I've been preparing for a while.”

His look shifted to the side, “Do you know the reason why there's no female Witchers?”

Your face contorted with confusion. You hadn't thought about it much, you just assumed it was a sexist stigma or that women didn't want to take the challenge,

“No. I haven't thought about that.”

“Well, (Y/N), there hasn't been a female that has survived the final trial. It's a miracle you've survived this far to be honest. Now you've come so far there's no going back. I don't want to lose you like this, I'd much rather have you abandon your training than to die in this manner.”

Your heart sank. This was news to you. Why didn't someone say something before? What do you do now?

“I'm going to do it, Geralt. I want to show that I can be the one to make it.”

Geralt’s eyes saddened further, “So be it. If you ever change your mind let me know.”

“I will, don't you worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGGG! I've realized just how late I'm updating this! Need to keep a better time schedule ;-;


	19. Chapter 19

Months had passed since you had last been able to have a halfway decent conversation with Geralt. It seemed he had started to push you away, as if to protect his own feelings. It honestly hurt you to see him like that, and you also knew he was probably sneaking off to release his sorrows on other women as well.

Winter had come and you had already made yourself at home in Kaer Morhen. Most of your days were spent preparing for the final trial, which would take place this evening. It made you incredibly nervous knowing that you might never see Geralt again, whom had left you to travel due to ‘emotional distress’. 

Eskal had been the one to accompany you almost the entire winter. You couldn't complain, he was just as open as Geralt, maybe a little too open but it wasn't something you minded. 

As you prepared for the evening meal, Eskal made sure to give you his best regards, leaving you and watching as Vesemir walked in with a tankard, as if he prepared you a rather pristine dinner with a matching drink to accompany it. 

You looked down into the tankard. The drink, which you could only describe as sludge, sat at the bottom in a puddle, barely covering the bottom. It smelled putrid, making you almost gag.

“Take your time with it. But when you do drink it, take it all at once, don’t hold back.”

You nodded at him, and picked up the tankard and sloshed the liquid around. It’s smell was comparable to that of decomposition and death in general.

Swallowing hard, you put the tankard to your lips and said a silent prayer for yourself before you quickly gulped the liquid down, fighting to keep the drink down as you swallowed it.

The smell was a good indicator of the taste. It was rancid, tasting like rotten plant matter and meat. The tankard sat empty on the table.

“Impressive, you didn’t vomit on the first turn.”

You went to smile. Then an indescribable pain quickly hit you in your chest. Struggling to stand, your body started to shake and your heart raced.

You promptly started to struggle with the simple task of breathing, gasping for air while your chest clenched, causing you to stumble and fall onto the floor.

You wanted to vomit, it felt like you could yet you were so out of control of your own body, there was no way of making yourself do it.

Your body shook harder, and you heard shouting, but couldn’t tell who it was or what they were saying. You felt numb now.

And cold as you your body gave up and you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait until summer! I promise to have this updated by the end of the week, but defiantly look forward to longer updates by the end of the month!


	20. Chapter 20

Geralt eventually returned to a rather grave sight at Kaer Morhen. He was greeted by Eskal, who guided him inside and filled him in on the situation that took place a few days before.

“It doesn't look good, Geralt. She's been out for the past few days or so, her lungs are starting to struggle.”

“No movement?”

“None at all.”

“Hm. Well, that's usually what happens during the last trial, correct? Death-like stillness for a few days?”

“Yes but this is...abnormal. At least we were breathing.”

“Take me to her, I'll investigate myself.”

Eskal nodded and led him through the numerous rooms and corridors until they arrived at (Y/N)’s room. 

“She's in there. Take your time, Vesemir is in there as well, he's been watching over her in your absence.”

Geralt nodded and walked in, seeing Vesemir relaxing on a bedside chair, practically asleep. He smiled a bit at the sight of him slumped over in the chair, but his thoughts focused on the bed that sat next to Vesemir.

He walked over and saw (Y/N). Lifeless and pale, almost as if she were dead. A palm placed at her forehead disregarded the fear of that. She was still warm.

“Geralt, what brings you back so soon? I thought you were to be gone until the spring.”

“I was. Just had a hunch and figured I’d return, just to see how (Y/N) fared. Seems like she is doing well.”

“Like most of the females that attempted before her, Geralt. She’s only been like this for a total of a few days. The past few attempts either died on the spot or never woke up and died a week or so later. She is faring very well, just don’t be upset if-”

“I know, Vesemir. You don’t need to tell me. I know (Y/N) better than you though. She’s stubborn at times but determined. Don’t forget that.”

“I wasn’t doubting her Geralt, just stating fact. Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?”

“If you must, you look like you need to rest anyways.”

Vesemir nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Geralt quickly took his place at the bedside, looking down at (Y/N)’s still yet living body. He fought back tears but only let one escape, letting it roll down his cheek. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing her after all this time. Perhaps it was just too much for Geralt to comprehend but he had never truly cared for anyone quite this much.

He saw her chest rise quickly. Odd. He watched with a careful eye, looking for signs of distress. There were none thankfully. Geralt sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

After that scare it was going to take every man, woman and child in the Northern Kingdom to pull him away from this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two tiny chapters this week? I'm an awful writer, aren't I? Don't worry, the next chapter will be filled to the brim with great new content, stick around!


	21. Chapter 21

A few more days had passed in the unrestful castle of Kaer Morhen. Geralt had refused to leave your bedside, driving himself to the point of starvation and insomnia. 

Vesemir had stopped in on occasion, only to be shooed off by Geralt in a few moments after his arrival, claiming he needed to be alone.

It had worried all the other residents of Kaer Morhen, obviously concerned about both you and Geralt. 

The flowers had just started to sprout, signaling spring was on its way with no hesitation. The air was crisp and a little stuffy with the scent of grass. However, you realized you were picking these scents up in your subconscious. You couldn’t move or speak, yet you felt as if you were awake and well. You eventually found yourself picking up Geralt’s scent. It was subtle, like he had enough respect to bathe before visiting, yet it was unmistakeable among the other scents in the room. 

Soon, you were able to twitch some muscles, like your forearm or your thighs. Nothing too noticeable, yet you heard Geralt’s breathing halt, like he had noticed your small flinches and the furrowing of your brows. 

A hand was placed on your arm, as if to tell you to calm yourself and take it easy.

Your breathing became deeper and more regulated. It was all you focused on, like a new sensation of relief. You made it somehow, you just had to wake up now. 

Your eyes peeled their way open, squinting at the sunlight that flooded the room through a nearby window. You looked over to see Geralt quickly scramble over to the door and open it,

“She’s awake.”

His voice rang in your still sensitive ears. It sounded gentle, as if he was trying to be quiet for once. You turned your head, neck stiff and aching from sitting still for so many days.  
“May we see her?” Lambert’s voice called out. Why did he care? 

“Once she’s up. Give her a few minutes to recover, she’s dazed right now.”

Your lips moved to say you were alright, yet nothing came out. Your legs shakily moved to swing over the side of the bed, pulling your body to lay out half on the floor, half on the bed.

Geralt quickly walked back in, sliding you to sit you up,

“You need to be more careful like this. You’re still vulnerable and recovering.”

You weakly nodded. The room spun as the blood rushed to your head. A small squeak escaped your lips. Nothing of note, just trying to say hello to test your voice.

“Are you hungry?”

“Y-yes.” Your raspy voice managed to squeak that out with no problem. The promise of food made your stomach rumble with anticipation. It had been a while since you had a proper meal, much less a hot one.

“Alright. Just hang tight here and I’ll be right back.” Geralt walked out of the room and left you alone to think.

Lambert poked his head in after a moment,

“You alright in there?”

You nodded at him.

“Good. Look, I know we rarely speak, much less look at each other. But, I want you to know we were all worried, even me. No hard feelings between us, understand?”

You smiled softly and nodded.

“Thank you. Now, I also want you to know, you should feel really special right about now. Geralt hasn’t show that he cares for someone this much as long as I can remember. Which is fine with me, it gets his softer side out and gets him off of my ass for two minutes.”

“Don’t worry. I know how to feel.”

Lambert gave you a shifted look and ducked back out of the room before Geralt came back with some warm bread,

“Take it slow. I don’t need you getting sick.”

You nodded and took the bread from him, breaking it off into little pieces and eating it. You had to have some serious self control to keep yourself from eating the whole thing at once.

“Now that you’re up and about, how about a walk outside? To get you some fresh air.”

“Sure.” Your voice finally started to return back to normal. 

Geralt helped you up, walking you out to the courtyard, allowing you to sit on a small bench.

“You had me really worried, you know.”

“Everyone was worried, Geralt.”

His eyes shifted with annoyance, “But you should value my fear above all else, understand?”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, you want to be dominant.”

“It’s not just that, (Y/N). I have these feelings for you that I’ve never really had for any others. This is serious and I couldn’t imagine spending another day without you. I love you, (Y/N), why can’t you see that?”

“I do see it though. I’ve known this is the way it’s been for a while now, you don’t have anything to worry over, Geralt. I’m not going to run off with Eskal like I’ve heard you fear.”

“You know about that?”

“Vesemir runs his gab about everything to me. If I haven’t heard it yet, he’ll make sure to tell me in the morning.”

Geralt’s face gave off a small smile, one filled with a bit of dread but playful nonetheless. 

“How would you feel about traveling with me tomorrow at dawn? Perhaps just a little trot around the grounds?”

“I’d love to,” You smiled at him and stood, taking in the fresh scent of the air, “And how about you stop by my room tonight? Maybe we can catch up a little.”

Geralt nodded and his smile grew wider, “You know I’d never turn down a chance to visit you in the evening.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may of have noticed, I gave in to my thoughts and now I've decided to space out a story in three separate parts, thus the reason why it took me forever to write this chapter. Needed to plan and such. Forgive me!

The day quickly passed by, especially with the rather friendly conversations being tossed at you, which was completely unexpected. You felt as if the others had finally come to accept you as their own. Acceptance seemed to come quick in this small fold.

Your room was quiet in the evening, except for the occasional conversations you heard down the hall. Some anxiety had set in, it had been ages since you managed to have some time with Geralt alone. You didn’t expect anything special, maybe just a pep talk or a lecture about how the world works.

A soft knock quickly snapped you out of your thoughts,

“Come in.”

Geralt quickly let himself in, “I hope you’re not expecting anyone else.”

“Of course not, why?”

“We need to talk, for obvious reasons.”

“I know what I’m doing, Geralt, you don’t need to remind me of my duties and my morals.”

“It’s not about that.”

“What then?”

Geralt sat himself down at the small table parallel to your bed, “Come. Sit with me.”

You walked over and sit down across from him.

“First, I need to give you this. Vesemir forgot to mention it,” He dug around in a pouch and pulled out a thick chain with an amulet shaped like a wolf’s head attached to it, “This is a Witcher’s Medallion. It reacts to magic and nearby beasts, giving you a few crucial moments to act. However, take note that some creatures, like some vampires, can remain undetected. Also not a good idea to rely on the medallion around mages, who use enchanted rings or necklaces.”

He handed it over to you, grinning slightly.

“Thank you.” You slipped it on over your head, letting the medallion rest comfortably down in your breasts.

“You don’t need to thank anyone, you earned it.”

You relaxed a bit, “Are you still up for tomorrow?”

“Of course. It’s been awhile since I’ve had someone to spend my mornings with.”

You saw his face tense.

“Is there anything else going on? You look like you’re worried about something or another.”

“Nothing to worry yourself over. Just, I need to head out soon. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”

“What’s wrong?”

He sighed heavily, “Do you know the tales of the Wild Hunt?”

“Who doesn’t around these parts? Mother and Father told me they signal ill times and omens, even war. To look upon the riders signals your imminent demise. They usually ride during the winter, especially during the full moon. Why are ou bringing those tales of old up?”

“Have you ever witnessed them? In dreams or otherwise?”

“Geralt, that’s preposterous. I’ve never seen any of the riders.”

“Well, I have. I need to seek someone out for answers. I’ve managed to track her down, thus the reason for my absence the past few months. I wanted to leave tomorrow, but I know you’d have a negative reaction.”

“Why would I? I’m fine as long as I can go-”

“No. I have no idea when they’ll strike. They’re already trying to track down Yen, I don’t need them to touch a hair on your head.”

“Yen?”

Geralt’s face grew grim, “That’s what you want to focus on?”

“I’m just curious. Why are you getting so defensive? Is there something you need to tell me?”

Geralt got up and made his way to the door, “Just, Yennifer and I have some history. The last thing I need is for you two to get into a spat.”

“That doesn’t matter to me, I’m going.”

His look deepened, “Then I’m not responsible for what happens. I’ll see you in the morning.”


	23. Chapter 23

You woke the next morning, packed and dressed by the time Geralt’s heavy hand rattled your door. You hesitated a moment before walking over to open it.

Geralt looked down at you, face more stone-like than you had ever seen it,

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go.” He said in a rather monotone voice.

You nodded and grabbed a bag with everything you needed packed into it. You most likely underestimated the time of your trip, but you knew Geralt always packed extra, knowing how forgetful you were at times. 

You both made your way down to the stables and mounted your horses, setting off on your long and most likely treacherous journey. 

The first day on the road was the same as always. Not much conversation, just the sounds of nature filled your ears, birds singing sweet and serene songs, easing your nerves a bit. Rain soon started to fall, soaking your hair and clothes.

Your horse side-stepped over puddles and mud, as if he wanted to avoid getting his legs dirty. You shook your head and patted his neck, looking up to see Geralt riding on in front of you, seeming like he didn’t even acknowledge you were there, unbothered by the rain that now pelted him. It honestly hurt you a bit to see him like this. You didn’t know what was wrong, yet you sensed it was something to do with you, like you were unwelcomed or not needed.

As you set up camp for that evening, Geralt only gave you a passing glance as he mentioned he was going hunting for food, which wouldn’t take long. Once the rain had stopped and you had managed to spark a flame at the campfire, you went down to the stream nearby to draw up some water for you and the horses.

Footsteps cracked twigs in the forest behind you. They were loud, very loud. Beastial almost, like a large pawprint. You made your way back to camp quickly, seeing Geralt hacking a rabbit to bits, placing anything edible on the fire.

“Took you long enough. Where did you go?”

“Down to the river, to get some drinking water.”

He looked down at your pail, “That’s all you got?”

You looked down to see the bucket barely containing any water, you forgot to draw any up after hearing footsteps.

“Oh. My mistake, I’ll take a walk back down.”

Geralt sighed in frustration, “I might as well go with you, might behove me to get away from this kind of stress for a few moments.”

You began to walk, “Stress?”

“Believe it or not, (Y/N), I still fret and worry when I’m out like this. Witchers are immune to a lot of things, but they’re still mortal in a lot of respects. All it takes is one good swing or a decent amount of poison and I’m dead. I can’t help but think about what will happen when I do eventually die.”

“It’s not healthy to think about things like that, Geralt.”

“I know, but it’s just natural fascination I suppose. Isn’t there anything you wonder about like that?”

“Sometimes I used to think what it’d be like to carry a child, to be loved, to care for another being.”

“That’s rather specific.”

“Well, then again, don’t all women wonder about those things?”

“Not to crush your dreams, but you realize that-”

“I can’t. I understand that. Doesn’t mean I still can’t be curious about it.”

“Perhaps one day you’ll get your wish. Not sure how, but maybe.”

“I can only hope, can’t I?”

Geralt shrugged as you arrived at the stream, allowing you to concentrate on filling the bucket with fresh and clean water. 

You heard Geralt draw his sword and you paused, “Is there something wrong?”

“Do you not hear it? Footsteps, from the woods.”

“I heard it earlier, didn’t think anything of it.”

“Ghouls. Only two by the sound of it. You’re lucky they were only stalking earlier, their foot patterns now indicate they’re readying for attack.”

“Do you want me to-”

“No, just hold tight. I’ll take care of it.” He walked to the mouth of the woods, rusling a few bushes to draw the attention of the beasts. 

You soon heard low growls and snarls as two ghouls prowled out of the forest, approaching Geralt from behind. You wanted to warn him, but as soon as you opened your mouth to yell, he sprang into action, impaling one beast in his blade, killing it instantly. He turned quickly and kicked the other, stunning it as he brought down his blade, slicing the creature in two.

He walked back over, his sword and armor a bit bloodied. He sighed and patted your shoulder, “Hardly a chore. Let’s head back, shall we?”

You nodded and you walked back to camp, both of you taking sips of water before offering it to the horses. You carefully picked some of the meat from the fire, waiting for it cool before eating it.

The later evening consisted of small talk, both of you preparing to sleep off any uneasiness.

“So tell me, why did you want to come with me?”

“Because I wanted to? It’ll give me good practice and it’ll teach me the way you do things.”

“There’s not much to it. Mostly survival instincts and trial and error. Though you mostly only get one chance at things with the latter.” He rested a hand on your thigh, making you blush softly.

“I figured that.”

He grinned lightly, “How about we rest for now? I don’t need you worried and struggling to sleep.”

You nodded and walked over to the tent, climbing in and flopping down on your bedroll, Geralt soon following. You curled up, relaxing and lightly drifting off to sleep, keeping one eye open incase of emergency.


	24. Chapter 24

The night passed by quickly for you. You woke up to the sun gently penetrating the fabric of the tent, warming your face. You shifted slightly to feel Geralt’s arm wrapped around, his chest pressed against your back. His breath ghosted gently down the back of your neck, signaling he was still deep in his own sleep.

You made sure to still yourself, trying you best not to wake him.

Yet it was in vain.

You felt his chest heave deeper, his breath becoming heavier and hotter against your neck, telling you he was in the process of waking up. His hand shifted, moving to grip your thigh tightly, making you shudder and blush.

“Morning, darling.” He whispered lowly into your ear.

“M-morning, Geralt.”

You felt his hips brush up against your behind, his hardness grinding into you.

“G-Geralt-”

“Shh, it’s been too long. Just let this happen.”

“I-I don’t think that-”

He quickly flipped you both over, pinning you under him, “I need you (Y/N), I’ve given you the opportunity to do what you wanted in life, can’t you let me do as I please to you?”

You look at him with wide eyes, surprised he’d basically force you like this. Not that you would say no to him anyways. You felt his hands travel to your pants, tugging at them until they became loose enough for him to tug off with your panties in one swift motion, the cool air chilling your already wet heat.

His fingers swiped over your sensitive clit and wet folds, roughly working his fingers into you, “You acted as if you don’t want it, yet your body tells me otherwise.”

You could only moan softly as his thick fingers rubbed at your insides, causing your body to dampen more. They eventually left you, taking some of their fluids with them as he pulled down his own pants, stroking himself to coat his cock with your slickness.

He started to prod at your opening, your cunt clenching in excitement as he rubbed his tip against you before plunging into you, engulfing himself in your heat in one stroke, making you cry out in pleasure. He thrusted hard and fast, grinding against every sweet spot you had inside your tightness, your body giving in to desire and squeezing his cock, encouraging him to thrust faster. He intertwined his fingers with your hair, wrapping it around his hand before yanking your head back, making you whimper in pain as his hips crashed into your, making you see stars.

He groaned loudly as his other hand traveled again to your clit, pinching and rubbing at it, which brought you just moments to your peak, squeezing him hard and making you moan loudly.

He gave one final hard thrust before he came deep inside of you, coating your inner walls with his seed as you did the same, clenching around him as your body twitched with your release. He stilled for a moment before pulling out of your wetness, letting his cum drip out of you onto the ground below.

“And how was that?” He panted softly.

You rolled on your back and grinned, “Wonderful, as always.”

He grinned and stood, “Good. Now clean me.”

“H-huh?”

“I said clean me. I won’t ask again.”

You swallowed nervously and rose to your knees, looking at his thick cock that was still coated with both of your cum. A quick lick allowed you to taste it first. I was bitter and still warm, not the most unappealing taste in the world though.

“Come on, we don’t have long. We have to get cleaned up and go.”

You blushed and nodded, taking him in your mouth, licking and sucking at him until you were satisfied he was clean, pulling off to look at his cock now glistening with your saliva.

He grinned and patted your head, “Such an obedient girl. Come on, let’s go wash up really quick and pack up.”

You smiled and followed him down to the river, bringing your bag of clean clothes, shoving your dirty ones in another bag. A quick wash proved refreshing, properly waking you up as you rinsed off in the cool water. You soon helped to pack up the camp, rolling up the tent and bedrolls, tying them to the horses’ saddles, Geralt walking up behind you and his fingers gently pulling at your chin, turning your head to the side as you gave you a deep kiss, making you blush.

He grins and mounts Roach, you mounting your own horse.

“You ready to go?”

You nod and he starts off, leading you both once again down the bloody and dusty dirt road.


	25. Chapter 25

Days had passed since you had last had halfway decent sleep; or food for that matter. Your horse snorted from under you, obviously weary from the days long trek you and Geralt were making to White Orchid, just for a small stop over for an evening before pushing onwards. You fought to stay awake, catching yourself as you slowly drifted to sleep. 

The sun beat down on your neck, making you sweat, even with the spring breeze blowing.

Geralt seemed unbothered in front of you, sitting proud and tall as his horse heaved under him, pushed to her limits,

“I believe we should find a stream soon, perhaps give the horses a break for a bit. I know we’ve been pushing them, but we’re pressed for time as is.”

You only softly sighed in agreement as you were lead from the dusty path, stating to trot down a small hill, hoping to find some source of water. You sighed in relief when you found a small stream trickling through the dense thickets you had to pass. You dismounted your horse, letting him practically pull you over to the water, leaning his head down and gulping down the cold yet refreshing water. 

You took the time to splash some on your face, waking you up a bit more. You looked over to Geralt, who was currently sitting cross-legged, his eyes closed as he sat on the grass. He seemed relaxed, at ease even. His usually tense face seemed to melt into one that was serene, and an infectious one at that. Seeing him so relaxed in turn allowed you to calm yourself a bit as well. A small smile creeped onto his face, perhaps he was thinking good thoughts, like finally reaching the destination that he never told you about.

“Hey, Geralt?”

His focus snapped from his meditation, his face screwing up with sternness again, “Yes, what is it?”

“What’re you doing exactly?”

“Meditating. Allows me to clear my mind, you should try it some time.”

You nodded as he went back to his statue-like meditation position.

“Of course, you can come try it now if you wish, we have time to spare, give the horses a break.”

You walked over and sat in front of him like he currently was, placing your hands on your crosses knees, “What now?”

“Relax. Close your eyes, let your troubles leave your mind. Perhaps think of something good.”

You sighed softly and closed your eyes, letting your stress slip away from your mind. You thought of Geralt, how calm he seemed just a moment ago. How you knew he only wanted you to be safe, even with the dangerous nature of your line of work. You thought of your possible future together, perhaps you two would travel for ages together. Maybe you’d both retire after a bit, live life in serenity far away from the effects of the war.

It was absolutely absurd for you to think of those things now. You opened your eyes to see the sun shifted in the sky.

“You were thinking for quite some time, (Y/N), what had you so perplexed?”

You shook your head and stood, “Nothing. Thinking of the future.”

“No use thinking about that, seems fate has a strange way of deciding what happens to a person.”

You nodded before walking over to grab the horses, “Don’t you ever think of what may come of you in the future?”

“All I can look forward to is death, honestly. We all must end at some point, no?”

“Perhaps, but that’s a rather grim way of looking at the future.”

“Yes, but the truth isn’t always the nicest to hear.”

You both mounted your horses and made your way back onto the road, your stomach growling in hunger.

“Don’t worry about food, we’ll be in White Orchid soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the views! We have (just about) reached four thousand views, working on the five thousand milestone! For this absolutely wonderful view count, I'd like to give my readers a special 1-chapter long milestone writing drabble (doesn't have to be canon, or related to the writing at all, just something for you guys to enjoy) and I'd love to take any suggestions for said writing! In other news, I apologize for my rather irregular updates, but I am finally getting around to updating some of my other works, (soon uploading a Nick Valentine x reader, because who doesn't love Nicky?) so please stick around for a bit!


End file.
